


Paint me in pain.

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Trouble comes in threes. [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Violence, hurt alucard, injured alucard, trevor is a suspicious grump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: This duo has now become a trio, but life isn't always easy when there's new blood. Tensions reach boiling point between the two men.(Prompts are welcome!)





	Paint me in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust is a two way street.

Trevor glared at his new travelling companion over the dying embers of the fire, the hooded figure a silhouette against the far tree line. He watched the dhampir stalking the brush beneath his lashes, hiding his face beneath his fringe to track the creature. His calloused fingers tensed around the handle of his whip as the cloaked suddenly flapped and vanished into the gloom of the forest.  
Trevor scrambled to his feet and leapt over the salt circle he had erected around Sypha and himself, the Speaker continued to snore softly beside the dying fire. He chewed his lip, momentarily debating waking her, but settled upon the fact that she was more than capable to go toe to toe within the salt circle.

‘Back in a moment,’ he grumbled, shaking the sleepiness from his shoulders and scampering into the brush. He ducked beneath clawing branches and burst into a small opening, an animal carcass cracked open before him.

‘Pray do tell, were you honestly trying to stalk me?’ Alucard whispered over Trevor’s shoulder, his breathe as cold and sharp as ice, his fingers resting atop his shoulders. ‘Be good and go back to sleep’.

Trevor wrenched himself away with a grunt, dropping into a roll. He came up into a poised crouch, his whip trailing.

‘And let you roam about? Waiting for the perfect moment for me to let my guard down?’

‘Wrong again, I’m afraid, Belmont’ Alucard deadpanned, his golden eyes narrowing wickedly. ‘I could hear your stomachs and thought it polite to provide a meal for when you wake,’ he said, raising a slim hand towards his face.  
Trevor felt his heart rate spike as he watched the pointed fingers rise. Before he could quite grasp the seriousness of his move, Trevor flicked the whip outwards, watching it in muted horror as it curled around that very same hand he had feared.  
It lashed around Alucard’s hand and the golden eyes grew wide. Two orbs of molten anger pierced Trevor’s body as the dhampir’s arm reeled backwards, the hand fisted around the weapon. It sizzled loudly as he swung the whip aside, launching Trevor through the air. He crashed with a cry.

‘Don’t be reckless, Belmont’ Alucard warned, following slowly , his booted heel against Trevor’s open handed wrist. The whip was mere inches away. Trevor watched the injured flesh knit back together in morbid fascination, stunned that his opponent had been able to actually hold the forsaken weapon.

‘I’m too sober to have that talk’ he scoffed, his free hand reaching questionably for Alucard’s. own He wiggled his brows, an apologetic smile plastered on his face. ‘Help a man up?’

Alucard mutely obliged, tugging Trevor sharply to his feet. He opened his lips to chastise the hunter when he missed his dodge, a salt encrusted dagger blossoming from his shoulder. He gurgled a roar, backhanding Trevor through the air. He plucked the weapon from his body and launched it into a tree with a guttural exclamation, straightening himself to stand in thinly veiled anger.

‘Almost had ya!’ Trevor teased, swaying to his feet, the whip in his hand once again. Alucard drew his sword with a small hiss.

‘Do not carry this on. We know who shall be the victor.’

Trevor spat a glob of phlegmy crimson and briskly wiped the remains from his face, the coppery tang foul and heavy upon his tongue.

‘I need to know I can trust you’ Trevor admitted, pacing forwards until he was at a safe distance to flee if needed. He swirled the blood around with his tongue, painting his teeth before spitting into the dhampir’s path. He watched a stark white hand twitch. ‘Lick it up, vampire!’.

Alucard sheathed his sword with a shake of his head, his eyes dimming. ‘You are aware that I do not partake’.

Trevor felt damn right suicidal as he tore into his cheek, the liquid hot as it trickled over his lips. He could feel the anger flickering within his chest, the sheer determination to prove the prophecy wrong. How dare a Belmont be debased to travel with the spawn of Dracula.

‘You are angry,’ Alucard noted, pointedly ignoring the crimson streak. ‘Untrusting. But I can understand. After years of drinking yourself into a stupor, I should applaud your brain for not being denser’.

The words pulled at Trevor’s lips. ‘You’re going to prove, tonight, that you’re not a threat or I will kill you where you stand, vile creature!’

That was the only true warning Alucard was provided before Trevor had charged him from a wall of pointed blades. He ducked swiftly, ignoring the blades, but Trevor came up behind him. Alucard was not yet strong enough to scare the human with his true arsenal of attacks.

A dagger buckled Alucard’s leg as he pivoted to slam the man into the ground and pin him.  
He snarled viciously, a dagger slamming his raised fist into the ground. Trevor slammed his boot down upon the hilt, staking the dhampir’s hand into the dirt. Alucard swallowed the pain.

‘Can I trust you?’ Trevor snapped, staring hard into those pained golden slits.

‘I haven’t killed you for your insolence,’ Alucard snipped, slowly unpeeling his hand from the blade. Trevor slammed his heel into the appendage, ripping the flesh as the hand slide down atop the salted silver blade again.

‘I’ll ask again,’ Trevor said, snapping the whip. It cracked in the air, curling around Alucard’s throat, choking him as it burned into his flesh. Trevor pulled the whip taut, his stomach twisting at the golden eyes widening, the mouth twitching open in undiluted pain.

‘Belmont, please…’ Alucard almost sighed, the pain stealing his voice. Trevor strode closer, flicking his bloodied fingers at his prisoner. The crimson droplets spattered up the dhampir’s face and he gave a full body shudder, moaning beneath the whip.

‘Lick it off your face!’

Alucard’s form burst into tendrils of fog, curling past Trevor in a rush of white noise. Alucard collapsed onto his hands and knees, breathe he never knew he needed wracking his body. He trembled violently, his hands clawed into the grass to anchor himself.

‘I…I am not my Father,’ he croaked after what had felt like a lifetime to Trevor, who’s hand had began to tremble in disgust for himself. ‘I am many things, but not him. I walk this Earth in my mother’s name’.

‘I believe you,’ Trevor muttered, fleeing from his wounded ally, the shame overwhelming him. ‘Alucard, I believe you…’

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of self-contained stories regarding our favourite trio. So if you do have any suggestions, or ideas that you would like me to write- don't hesitate to comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Prompts can also be requested on my Tumblr [here](http://www.mysterioushoodedfiguresparade.tumblr.com). Anons welcome :)


End file.
